


That Long Ass Night

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Hospitals, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Brendon went for a walk after the show and never came back.





	That Long Ass Night

May 17, 2008.

After the show, Brendon had decided to cool down by walking around in a nearby park, and who knows, he might meet some fans there. Ryan was the first to notice something wrong, Brendon not returning in over an hour. 

"Maybe he stopped and sat down, Ryan, don't overreact," Spencer said as him and Jon played cards. Ryan just sighed, looking out the window. 

"I just feel like something is wrong..." He replied, his cheek resting on his hand. He felt it deep down but didn't trust it. Until he heard the sirens. Ryan just ran off the bus, Spencer yelling for him to come back as he chased after Ryan. Ryan didn't even blink as he ran, no shoes on and stepping on glass, yet, he didn't care. He saw the ambulance started to drive down the street as he got onto the grass, yelling for Brendon over and over. He looked around before bolting off again, Spencer behind him. 

"Hol- Ryan!" Spencer yelled, pointing at Brendon who was trying to get up. They both ran up to him, Ryan sliding on his knees a bit as he laid Brendon down. That's when they saw it, the blood. 

"Bren?" Brendon's eyes started to flutter. Ryan touched around Brendon's stomach, seeing it. "Fuck- he was stabbed." Ryan quickly took his shirt off, balling it up and applying pressure to the open wound. "Brendon, hey, don't fucking go," Ryan yelled, Spencer holding his wrist for the pulse. 

"His pulse is weakening!" Spencer yelled as the paramedics ran up with a stretcher. They pushed Ryan and Spencer away, getting Brendon onto the stretcher as they already ran Brendon back to the ambulance. Ryan and Spencer just stood there, both covered in Brendon's blood. "He's going to make it, right?" Ryan sighed as he started to cry, picking up his shirt and walking back to the bus. Jon looked up and saw the blood, getting up. 

"W-Where's Brendon?" He asked, his eyes wide. 

"Going to the hospital," Spencer said softly. "He was stabbed or something."

***

Everyone sat in the waiting room, all doing something to calm their nerves. Ryan bit his nails, Spencer bounced his knee, and Jon walked back and forth. Everything sunk in more when they saw Brendon's parents walk through the door, immediately looking at the band and tearing up. Grace went to Ryan first, him standing up and hugging Brendon's mom. 

"Doctors haven't told us anything yet, we're still waiting." Ryan sighed as Grace wiped her eyes dry. "How was the drive up?"

"It was okay, peaceful... There was no traffic on the freeway." Boyd said softly. "The only time we talked is when Brendon's sister called when she realized we were gone." Boyd and Grace sat down, their hands intertwining as they waited with the others. They stood back up again when a doctor walked in, worried plastered all over his face. 

"Are you Brendon's parents?" He asked softly, walking closer. Both Boyd and Grace nodded without saying a word. "We are moving him to intensive care as soon as we can. His wound has made it very hard to revive him, but we did after twenty minutes. We are not sure what it did to the brain just yet, he has not woken up." 

"C-Can we see him?" Grace asked, tearing up all over again. 

"I'm afraid not yet. I'll come back as we move him upstairs." When the doctor walked away, Grace's knees buckled as he cried. Boyd went down with her, both hugging on the floor. 

"He's not going anywhere, Grace, he's a Urie, and we all know Urie's are very strong."

***

They all sat in another waiting room, all equally as scared as before. They heard the intercom start to ring a bit before they heard it. 

**_Code Blue, ICU, Code Blue._ **

Everyone looked at the door of the room Brendon was in as what looked like dozens of doctors and nurses ran into the room, causing Grace to break down. And the worst thing about this hospital, the code doesn't stop until they cancel it or the person has died. 

It rang in everyone's ears, all sitting up and trying to see what was going on. A few Nurses ran out, quickly glancing into the waiting room before dashing off. By that time, six minutes had passed, the code still blaring and everyone either crying or almost crying. 

It was like a real-life movie. The protagonist was dying and it kept you on the edge of your seat. After ten minutes, the ringing stopped, but it didn't say it was cancelled. 

Grace was balling by that point, her face shoved onto Boyd's chest as she sobbed loudly. Everyone else just stared at the door. Nothing happened for a good twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of not hearing a thing and not seeing a new person walk in or out of the room. 

**_Code Blue has been cancelled._ **

The weight of it all was finally over, knowing that Brendon had not died in that dreadful half hour. Slowly, people walked out of the room, either covered in sweat or blood. The doctor from the ICU walked into the waiting room, he was covered in blood also. 

"I thought you guys deserved to know that he is revived once again and breathing but no on his own. We are going to send him for a CAT scan in a while to see what damage it did to his brain. But from what I am assuming, if he doesn't die, he won't be able to do much on his own."

***

**_Code Blue, Scan Room, Code Blue._ **

There it was again, that fucking sound when Brendon leaves for his scans. Grace starts to cry all over again, with Ryan standing up and taking out his smokes. 

"I need a fuckin' smoke. Does anyone else want to come?" Spencer nodded, standing up and walking out with Ryan to the elevators. They didn't talk the whole way out, both listening to the sound of an automated voice mocking them that their friend is dying. 

As they walk out of the building, Ryan sighs as he pulled a cigarette out, handing one to Spencer before taking out his own. They still didn't talk, they just leaned against a tree and smoked. And the worst part, they could  _still_ hear it from outside. Ryan didn't even finish his smoke when he just threw it and walked back in, Spencer doing the same and running back up to him. As they were in the elevator, the voice stopped. They looked at each other, sighing as they reach the ICU. They slowly walk back into the waiting room, Grace and Boyd gone. 

"Oh, fuck... Where did they go?" Ryan asked Jon as he sat with his head in his hands. "Jon?" Jon looked up, nodding before breaking down. 

Brendon had passed away. 

The 19-year-old everyone loved had died. 

Ryan just ran back out of the building, running to his car and sat down in it. His hands gripped the stirring wheel as the tears came rushing down, ager taking over his whole body. He started to scream, nor caring who heard him or saw. 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! FIRST MY FUCKING DAD AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND?! TAKE ME!! FUCK, JUST TAKE ME!!" Ryan screamed, hitting his head on the stirring wheel. He just sat there as his body shook. He jumped a bit as a knock on the window occurred, Ryan looking up to see Spencer. Ryan unlocked the car, still crying as he rested his head on the steering wheel. 

"Brendon has-  _had_ a will..." Ryan let out a small scoff, looking at Spencer. Spencer looked down at his hands, sniffing a bit. "H-He wanted to have a memorial service that the fans could come to. Something big... I don't know how we'll pull this off but it's what he wanted, so, we have to..."

***

Over 100 000 people showed up to the memorial service, holding up signs, flags, everything. Inside there was family, friends, and fans who had gotten to know Brendon as a person, not a musician. 

It was a tearful day, the service was amazing. But the one thing that shocked pretty well everyone is that Ryan gave the eulogy. Ryan stood up, sniffing as he walked to the podium and looked at everyone. 

"Brendon was born to a loving family and a loving home. His father, Boyd, retired from the military soon after Brendon had arrived, and his mother, Grace, works in the medical field." Ryan said with a little expression in his voice. "His brothers and sisters, Matt, Mason, Kyla and Kara, all older than Brendon, have been Brendon's favourite thing to look back on. How Brendon has talked about his siblings has always been filled with laughter, more so as they grew up and had families of their own, Brendon was always thrilled to become an uncle. His family has always been his top pride and joy. "Ryan stopped for a second as a tear ran down his cheek. "I met Brendon not too long ago, Brendon was 15 when he joined Panic! At The Disco as our lead singer. Music was his thing, he used it to calm him down when his anxiety was bad for hearing a fan had passed away. Now, with Brendon gone, no one can fill that hole. Jon, Spencer and I have decided to put out the last of the pre-recorded Panic! songs which were either recorded for A Fever You Can't Sweat Out or were never released in a way or another. Without Brendon Urie, Panic! At The Disco cannot continue as a full band. We can never replace him. We can never play without him. It would be like taking the amp away from the electric guitar, it would never be the same. Brendon was like a brother to all of us, and yes, he did hit on me quite a bit." Ryan laughed a bit. "That was the thing with Brendon, he was a charmer. He didn't care who you were or what you looked like if you were a nice person, more or likely you've crossed Brendon's mind once or twice. He would spend countless nights as we travelled through the United States with me as he tried to figure himself out. If he was gay, straight, Bisexual, he didn't know but didn't really care about the label. But, he never came to that conclusion, which hurts all of us to see how he never knew himself before he passed at the age of 19. Brendon, we all love you. We all miss your laugh and smile and wish you were still here playing that same old riff you made up at 14. I love you, buddy... I can't wait to see you again someday." Ryan wiped his eye as he slowly walked off the stage, sitting back next to Spencer and Jon. 

"That was nice," Spencer whispered, placing a hand on Ryan's back. "You okay?" He asked, Ryan nodding a bit. 

"I will be. Someday I will be."


End file.
